This invention relates in general to coke oven batteries and, in particular, to a new and useful earthquake-proof foundation for so-called lateral burner-type coke oven batteries, which comprises a baseplate, a mounting plate and interpolated elastic elements effective in a lengthwise and crosswise direction to absorb horizontal displacement of the ground.